Chapter 18
Revelation! All Out Bombardment! Story As Rodea continues the journey to the Chronos Tower, Ion is still worried but refuses to talk about it. Later, she intercepts a radio transmission, and hears that a Naga Empire warship is about to take off and bomb Garuda. Rodea decides to blow up the warship. In order to do so, he goes to a Naga base and steals gunpowder. Level Description The level starts with snowy islands with some ruins such as broken buildings and bridges. Shortly afterwards, there's an island made of red metal boxes, with a Kamyu on it. In the Wii version, the Kamyu is used to reach the next island (which is otherwise too far away). In the Wii U/3DS version, Rodea has to push the Kamyu on a switch protected by electricity; the switch disables an large electric wall that blocks the path. After that, Rodea reaches an island bordered by metal walls, with many red boxes piled up; he has to defeat enemies to activate a warp point. Later, on another island with metal walls, there's a warp point that can lead to the base, but it is surrounded by electricity. A switch next to it can disable the electricity, but vertical electric beams are protecting it. In the Wii version, there's a cube nearby that splits into 8 small cubes when attacked; Rodea has to use these small cubes to block the beams. In the Wii U/3DS version, there's a single small cube that moves back and forth, blocking each beam alternately; Rodea has to pass at the right time. The warp point leads to a cave in the side of the base's island. The cave is connected to a tunnel, where a switch opens the door and lets Rodea enter the base. The base consists of many metal buildings and constructions spread on a huge island. Its center is in a depression surrounded by cliffs, where the gunpowder storage room and the tunnel Rodea came from can be found. In the Wii version, a very high metal tower, with two wheels at the top, is erected in the center; the switch to the storage room is at the very top. An octopus can be optionally used to climb the tower. In the Wii U/3DS version, the tower is absent; instead, the switch is near a series of metal platforms, away from the center of the base. After pressing the switch to open the door of the gunpowder storage room, Rodea must go to that room, where the level ends. Legacy Medals Wii version # (Bronze) shortly after the beginning, inside one of the 4 icicles hanging down the same island # (Bronze) after the Kamyu, the door (30 Gravitons required) is to the right of the warp point # (Bronze) after the first warp point, on the island with the metal boxes piled up, the medal is inside a crate near the only tree, on an elevation in the back of the island # (Bronze) on the base's island, from the ledge with the door (cf. medal #9), climb the cliff. At the top, a trail of Gravitons leads away from the center of the base, towards a series of floating metal platforms. The medal is on top of the tower at the end of the series of platforms. # (Bronze) on a platform against the tower at the center of the base, halfway up (if you use the octopus, you'll pass just to the right of the platform, when facing the tower) # (Silver) after taking the 2nd warp point, the door (100 Gravitons required) is to the right of the wire cable # (Silver) in the section where a warp point and a switch are behind electric beams, and you have to use a cube to block the beams, the medal is high above the warp point, next to a dash ring. To reach it, after pressing the switch at the top of the tower to open the storage room, take the first wire cable, but instead of taking the second one, continue forward and fall off the platform. # (Silver) from the base, go to the plateau above the storage room, then look to the left to see a passage between two cliffs. Follow this passage until the edge of the island, where a Kamyu is; use it to reach a small island behind, where the medal is. # (Gold) the door (120 Gravitons required) is inside the base, on a ledge one level above the starting point (when you first enter the base, go forward, pass between 2 rock pillars, then go up the cliff to reach it) 3DS version * (Bronze) under the roots of the large cut tree on which Rodea stands when the level begins * (Bronze) just after the beginning, under the roots of another large cut tree (a dash ring leads to the top of that tree) * (Bronze) after the first checkpoint bell, on a low metal platform against the island made of red metal boxes (on the opposite side from the Kamyu) * (Silver) after the first checkpoint bell, instead of turning left to find the Kamyu, continue forward; there's a series of islands in the distance. On the last one, a battle will start; the medal is inside a crystal that appears after defeating the enemies. * (Silver) same as #7 in the Wii version, except you can get the medal simply by flying up * (Bronze) after taking the warp point to enter the cave in the base's island, the medal is at the ceiling (just turn around after taking the dash ring to see it) * (Gold) when you first enter the base, go forward, pass between 2 rock pillars, then go up the cliff to land on a ledge. From there, the medal is on the right of the ledge, against the left side of the building, a little above. * (Silver) same as #8 in the Wii version, except you don't need to use the Kamyu * (Bronze) from the base, go to the plateau above the storage room, then look to the left to see a passage between two cliffs. If you start following this passage, you'll see a massive metal building to your right. The medal is floating against that building, specifically against the side of it that's facing away from the center of the base. It's near the bottom, at the point where the building starts shrinking. Rewards Upon completing Chapter 18, in the Wii U and 3DS version, Kelvis Body will become unlockable. Category:Chapters